


Livewire

by bluelimsa



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelimsa/pseuds/bluelimsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't believe it at first.<br/>Rin was back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Livewire

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for my awesome friend Kai who adores these two dorks and I adore her so I hope she likes this!  
> This is somewhat based on this--http://ayuuria.tumblr.com/post/89673350124/rin-hey-akira-want-to-go-on-that-next-it-says but I've obviously taken some liberties ;o

The cacophony of sounds around him and the sheer size of the crowd, in normal circumstances, would've grated on Akira's nerves and reminded him why he always avoids such crowded venues but today proved to be an exception.

Despite the shrill cries of small children to his side and the chaotic (albeit exciting to some) atmosphere, Akira's heart felt light for the first time since his escape from Toshima. He still hasn’t forgotten, of course, (and he doubts he ever will) but today those memories of horror and pain and loss seemed distant in the light of very recent events.

_Rin…_

Akira's lips twitched upward in a suppressed smile as he stood there with his hands in his pockets, leaning against a carnival booth that was 'out of order'. Above, the sky was turning pink and maroon in the distant horizon.

He still couldn’t believe Rin was really back- it seemed to him too good to be true; like something out of a dream. Could he really trust that he wasn’t making this all up to save his sanity? Was there a chance that Akira's loneliness and despair over Rin's absence finally drove him to madness and had produced this cruel hallucination???

Akira shook his head, chastising himself for being so pessimistic. Knowing everything he'd been through though, it was hardly a surprise.

"There you are!"

Quick footsteps approached him and a weight pressed itself to his back. Absently, he realized somewhat bitterly that his reflexes honed from years of fighting in Bl@ster had failed to notify him of the presence until he'd heard the voice.

That achingly familiar voice which sent a surge of affection and a quiet elation through him. The elation that Akira did his best to cover up with usual nonchalance.

"I got a strawberry one for you this time. Here, try it!" Rin murmured from behind, resting his chin on Akira's shoulder. Huffing, Akira glanced at the treat held so close to his face and slowly gave it an experimental lick.

"Do you like it?" Akira could feel Rin's lips curl into a smile against his ear and his golden hair tickled his cheek.

"… Not bad"

Rin chuckled, moving around to stand in front of Akira and letting him take the ice cream from his outstretched hand. Akira looked up at the taller male (still not reconciled to the fact that he was now the shorter of the two)-- his blue eyes danced with mischief and unrestrained happiness. It was a rare display in its honesty and it momentarily took Akira's breath away.

_He was really here…_

"Come on, we still have one more ride to go on! We can finish the ice cream while we wait in line!"

Akira, suddenly feeling queasy, looked away from Rin's amused gaze.

"…"

After a moment of silence Rin laughed softly and shook his head. "Or if you've already had enough, we can finish with the rides for the day, what do you say Akira?"

"…Yeah"

Still smiling, Rin turned and they walked in companionable silence, their shoulders brushing occasionally. Busy with his ice cream, Akira didn’t know where they were going but decided to let Rin take the lead. Of course it wasn't long before the silence was broken by Rin's lively chatter.

"There's going to be a fireworks show tonight. The man at the food stand told me it's going to be starting very soon and I don’t think we should miss it."

Something clicked in Akira's brain and he looked up at the already darkening sky.

"The anniversary of the end of the war…?"

"That’s right!" Rin nodded, smiling widely and then turned his gaze heavenward as well.

It's not like Akira had forgotten- this entire week he couldn’t avoid getting bombarded with TV and radio broadcasts about the upcoming anniversary of unification of Japan. No matter where he went, the news would follow him as people's excitement filled the streets and even the Bl@ster matches he occasionally attended were filled with a new sort of restless buzz. Akira never cared much for these types of things, however, so he didn’t think it was as significant as everyone seemed to make it out to be.

He turned to look at his companion, realizing Rin had grown quiet. The taller male was looking pensive, his eyes distant, a small brittle twist to his smile. No doubt he was reminiscing.

"I still can't believe it's been five whole years…," he sighed and shook his head in exasperation. "Seems like it was only yesterday that I ambushed you and Keisuke in that alley and you both had me confused for a girl!" Rin smiled but that smile vanished as he winced suddenly, realizing he might've touched a sensitive subject.

"Akira… Sorry…"

Akira said nothing.

_Keisuke…_

A sudden flood of sorrowful memories filled Akira- a bitter reminder of all the ways he'd failed to save his best friend. Akira avoided Rin's gaze, fixing it on the ice cream in his hand instead.

They walked a bit further, weaving their way through the large crowd when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Look, Akira, it's about to start!" Rin murmured in his ear. "Let's hurry before all the good spots get taken!"

Eventually they settled side by side on top of a hill; somewhat far from the main throng of people. Akira folded his legs as they both sat down and leaned against the sturdy trunk of a tree.

A collective hush fell upon the crowd as they waited with baited breath. Akira's heart rate picked up.

Suddenly the sky burst into colours and the air filled with the crackle of fiery explosions, blaring victory music and the cheer of the crowd below.

'It's beautiful'-Akira thought, turning his head to gauge Rin's reaction.

It took a moment to realize that Rin was _laughing_ , head thrown back, and an expression of pure wonder and joy stretched across his much more mature face. The vivid colours of the fireworks were reflected in his bright eyes. Akira's breath caught in his throat.

A feeling of contentment settled in his belly as he finally started to accept that this was reality and that Rin was really, truly, here.

Feeling himself being watched, the said blond suddenly turned his head, catching his gaze, and his grin grew perceptibly. He brought his hand up to Akira's face and his thumb gently brushed his chin.

"You have some ice cream…here," Rin smiled cheekily and then brought his finger to his face, licking it clean.

Akira huffed and looked away, feeling his ears burn.

Rin chuckled softly, his voice deeper than it was five years ago.

Akira felt him drawing closer, his breath ghosting his face.

"Hey, Akira… I bet if I kissed you right now, you would taste just like the ice cream I bought you. Wanna find out if I'm right?" Rin's lowered voice and the heat of his hand on Akira's thigh (which hadn't been there a moment ago) sent an electric jolt up his spine.

Akira grappled to find some form of an excuse.

"… Rin! Someone will see..."

"Don't worry, Akira, they're too busy watching the show." Akira could feel Rin's smirk against his neck as the taller man trailed his lips across the exposed part of his skin, eliciting a slight shudder from him.

"Rin…"

"Thank you, Akira." Rin whispered suddenly, kissing the underside of his chin.

"…? For what?" Warm blue eyes met his own confused pair.

"For waiting for me. I wasn’t sure if…if you'd still welcome my presence after all this time. I made you wait five years… That's pretty damn long, isn’t it?" Rin admitted softly, a tinge of sheepish regret making his expression look much younger; like the Rin that he was most familiar with.

Akira exhaled slowly and was silent for a moment before raising his hand to Rin's cheek.

"…Idiot."

He pressed their lips together, closing his eyes, and felt Rin's lips part in surprise before they twisted into a smile against his own.

Rin's arm wrapped around his waist, tugging him closer to straddle his lap and Akira's free hand tangled itself in soft blond locks, much longer that he remembered them being.

They kissed slowly, lazily, savouring each other's taste with no sense of urgency. Their first kiss had been rushed and needy, driven by passion and the desperation to assure themselves of the other's presence. Their second kiss was a 'welcome home'.

No matter what happened, they had plenty of time. Now that they were finally together, they could make up for the time lost. Akira felt the last of the coldness of previous years seep from his bones as he allowed himself to melt into Rin's warm embrace.

~~~~~~~

It was nearly midnight when they made their way back to the residential area that was Akira's current home. Rin hummed cheerfully behind him as he followed Akira up a set of stairs and past automatic sliding doors.

Akira stopped in front of his apartment, pulled out his ID card and swiped it against the door lock. It beeped twice before turning green and sliding open on its own.

The plainness of his apartment made Akira wonder what Rin's opinion of it was but the blond didn't seem to be bothered by the simple layout of it or by the sparseness of furniture. Akira found his apartment functional and he didn't see the sense in wasting money for the sake of decorating. It's not like he had many visitors, in any case.

"Ah, that carnival food sure was delicious, eh Akira? I don't remember the last time I ate so much sweet stuff!" Rin grinned, before taking off his jacket, hanging it over the back of a chair and flopping onto a couch. He stretched his long slender body, blowing a pleased sigh through his lips. The action caused his shirt to ride up, exposing the smooth firm stomach underneath. Akira promptly tore his gaze away when he realized he was staring. He was just not used to how different, how much bigger and stronger Rin'S body looked, he told himself.

"Thanks for letting me stay over, Akira. Motomi promised he'd help me find a place of my own once he returns from his business trip. I'm actually meeting him at the airport tomorrow and by then I will hopefully be out of your hair." Rin added softly.

Akira froze in the act of hanging his jacket. He turned around slowly and walked over to stand in front of Rin, not quite looking at him.

He took a steadying breath.

"You...you don't want to stay with me?"

Rin's eyes widened at the question and he sat up abruptly, his whole body tensing. "No..! Akira....I... That's not what I meant!" Sighing in frustration he ran a hand through his hair and stared at his feet, elbows bent on his knees. His voice was quiet when he spoke.

"I just…"

Akira waited patiently.

Another sigh, Rin's shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Five years, Akira… I've made you wait five years… I wasn’t sure if you…if I would still be welcome here. You could've changed your mind… I wouldn’t blame you, you know, despite what I made you promise."

He chuckled ruefully.

"I don’t regret any of it. I've never felt so free or so--so happy; ever since I defeated my brother I was able to start over. The worst is finally over and it's behind us and we can start anew. And…I want to, I want to start on this new journey with you, Akira, but I would never want you to force yourself to accompany me out of the guilt of the promise you made."

"If your feelings for me have changed Akira or if you are unsure and think you need more time, I understand and I will go with Motomi tomorrow and give you some space. I know how much-heh-how important that is to you."

He looked up then, his blue eyes so gentle and holding so much understanding and maturity--Akira had been wrong--he has changed so much. By killing Shiki, he was able to let go of the hatred and pain that had obscured his vision before; Rin's fierceness was still there but it didn’t overshadow the gentle compassion present in his gaze.

His lips curled into a small smile then, seemingly unable to help himself at the sight of Akira.

_Was he trying to push him away like last time…?_

_No_ , Akira had already made up his mind.

Exhaling slowly, he opened his mouth. "Rin, what do _you_ want?" His voice was gentle but his resolve firm.

Rin's eyes blinked owlishly, startled by the question. He opened his mouth several times but closed it and let himself think. After a moment he reached his hand out, wrapping it around Akira's wrist, his thumb rubbing circles into his skin. " _You_ ," he whispered, pressing his forehead to Akira's chest. "I want to stay with you, Akira. _Always_."

Akira's heart rate picked up, the air becoming stifling suddenly. He breathed out unsteadily and nodded, then gently cupped Rin's cheek and tilted his face up to meet his eyes.

"Then stay, Rin," Akira murmured, moving closer and closing the gap between them. "I'm here… I'm not going anywhere."

" _You're here…_ " Rin breathed, eyes wide, an echo of the same words he'd spoken years ago, back in that cold bunker under Toshima where they'd first made love.

The memory brought on an onslaught of raw emotions that spiked through Akira and he swallowed, nodding.

He wasn’t sure who it was that crossed the distance but suddenly there was pressure against his lips, his eyelids were sliding shut on their own and two warm hands were cupping his face, tilting it to deepen the kiss.

Akira's hands clutched at the front of Rin's shirt as he slid onto the couch and allowed himself to be pulled onto Rin's lap. He shuddered when he felt a warm tongue prodding at his lips and then slip inside as he parted them. Tentatively he rubbed his tongue against Rin's, the heat of their mingling breaths making Akira's head spin.

Rin's arm wrapped around him, tugged him closer until their bodies were pressed flush against each other. His hand slipped under Akira's shirt, stroking the smooth skin and raising gooseflesh in the wake of his touch.

Rin broke the kiss suddenly and moved instead to kiss down Akira's pale neck, then sucking at his collarbone. Akira's breathing hitched and he realized he was clinging to Rin's shoulders--so broad now compared to before. He felt Rin's smirk as the blond teased the sensitive flesh with his teeth and then replaced it with the pressure of his warm tongue.

"R-Rin!" Akira shuddered, his thoughts turning to jelly as a spike of hot desire shot through.

"So good, Akira… You taste so good," Rin moaned brokenly, his hips twitching under his.

The sharp movement sent another shudder through Akira and he froze suddenly, his heart slamming in his ribcage as he felt the distinct hardness of Rin's arousal.

A breathy chuckle escaped Rin and Akira pulled back slightly to look at his face--it was flushed, his eyes half-lidded but dancing with a mischievous light; completely unabashed.

"Ah… It's been so long for me, Akira," he admitted quietly as Akira slowly started rocking their hips together. Rin groaned wantonly and the sensation was almost too overwhelming for Akira too, forcing him to pause for a moment lest his finish prematurely.

He forced himself to focus on Rin's words as he continued his ministrations, his hands exploring the wide expanse of his chest--so different yet so familiar. It was hard to believe now that there had been a time when Akira's hands could've easily covered the expanse of his ribcage. There were other differences too--his skin was no longer baby soft and his hands bore rough calluses and scars from the years of living on the run.

When Rin's words caught up with him, he almost paused again. "Really? You never…?"

Rin shook his head with a smile, his hand reaching to cover Akira's. "No. I haven’t done it with -ah-anyone. Not since you.”

For some reason that sentiment only served to arouse him more and Akira increased his pace, rubbing their clothed erections harder against each other.

He wasn’t sure if it was him who moaned this time, or Rin, or both of them.

"What…what about you, Akira?" Rin asked suddenly, his voice low and heavy with desire.

Akira shook his head, trying to control his ragged breaths but Rin misinterpreted the gesture.

"It's okay; I don't mind… You can tell me," he sent him a reassuring smile, his hands tightening on his hips.

"You… I promised didn’t I?" Impatience flared within Akira. "I promised I wouldn’t betray you and I've kept my word. You were my first and my only, Rin…" He admitted somewhat reluctantly, turning his gaze away in embarrassment.

The vulnerability on the blond's face was replaced by an expression of sudden hunger and a growl ripped from Rin's throat. His hands tightened almost possessively on Akira's hips as he rolled them over and began to hastily undress them.

"I'll make you feel so good, you'll wish you could die," he smirked down at Akira before taking a hold of their cocks. Akira gasped and threw his head back, his nerves feeling like they were live wire.

Rin stroked them slowly, languidly at first before finding a pace that was making them both quiver against each other. The blond leaned down to capture Akira's lips and they kissed messily, panting into each other's mouths.

"Nghh!"

Akira's arms tightened around Rin's shoulders as stars filled his vision and he came suddenly across Rin's hands, tears stinging his eyes at the sheer overwhelming intensity of his orgasm. He slumped boneless and Rin followed a moment later, muffling his cries into Akira's shoulder.

They both lay there in a sweaty heap, trying to catch their breath.

Akira was comfortable enough to feel himself beginning to drift into sleep when he was startled by the low rumbling coming from Rin.

"Rin..?" He raised his head slightly to look down at the blond and realized that he was _laughing_. Surprised and unsure how to react, Akira kept silent until the other man raised his head and flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Akira…" he leaned over to plant a kiss on his forehead before burying his face in Akira's neck, his arms winding tight around him. "I love you, Akira," he sighed contently, nuzzling and kissing the sweaty skin.

Akira closed his eyes and hummed, knowing that the sudden spike in his heart rate was answer enough.


End file.
